Found You
by INFINITOPERIODICO
Summary: Una batalla inconclusa, mortifagos aliados y una búsqueda para el fin de la oscuridad, siendo Hermione la encargada de encontrarlo a él.


**Hola! llevo mucho tiempo leyendo fics, Dramiones para ser mas exacta y quise comenzar a escribir.**

 **como todas: ningún personaje es mío, todas de nuestra diosa Rowling.**

 **cualquier acotación, sugerencia y ayudita sería maravilloso.**

 **Besos. 3**

* * *

Miraba el grisáceo cielo desde la ventana del tren, el invierno pegaba fuerte y crudo ese año, y aun estábamos a mediados de noviembre. Con una batalla inconclusa, ni el sol más radiante era alentador. Llevaba viajando dos horas, y ya estaba desesperada. Cerraba mis ojos de vez en cuando me imaginaba que volvía a Hogwarts, a mi hogar junto con mi familia, luego de recordar que el colegio destruido y Dumbledore muerto no era bienvenido ese pensamiento. Volví a mirar hacia afuera y deseché ese pensamiento, volví a hostigarme.

Trabaja en el departamento de inteligencia del Ministerio de Magia, más una que otra vuelta por el departamento de Aurores y de Misterios, con algo debía copar mis días, ya que con la desaparición del que no debe ser nombrado, todo era un caos, todos esperando un nuevo ataque, todos durmiendo con la esperanza de un nuevo día, sin inviernos, sin oscuridad.

Decidimos buscar ayuda, ya que tras la fila de mortifagos había muchos aliados, aún no había nombres, solo direcciones y contraseñas alrededor de todo el mundo, yo me dirigía hacia Escocia.

Luego de algunos días de viajes y búsquedas llegue al lugar indicado…

Era un paisaje de sueño, un bosque sacado de un cuento de hadas, el atardecer se colaba entre los árboles que se elevaban a lo alto, casi llegando a las nubes. Camine hacia la orilla de una quebrada, podía sentir la magia. Como indicaban las instrucciones, me puse debajo de dos árboles y recité " _Carissimi Draco Excitat"_. Frente a mí se materializó una gran puerta blanca. Dudosamente toqué el pestillo y la abrí, un oscuro pasillo apareció y a lo lejos podía sentir un murmullo.

- _Lumus-_

Una brillante varita apunto hacia mi rostro, di un pequeño salto y un grito ahogado que silencié con mi mano. Cerré mis ojos cegada y traté de enunciar alguna palabra, sin resultado.

\- Granger… - arrastraron las palabras de una forma tan conocida de una voz tan familiar. Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo, ya habían pasado dos años de la última "batalla", dos años desde que perdí todo contacto y dicho hombre delante de mi desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

\- Podrías bajar tu varita – dije entre dientes, suspire resignada, lo tome por la muñeca y la baje yo – creo que en el olvido "olvidaste" tus modales -. Solo cuando ya no estaba cegada pude observar como largos mechones plateados cubrían la mirada más penetrante, fría y trasparente que había visto en mi vida. Levanto la vista con superioridad - _Tan Malfoy-_ y pude observar bien sus ojos, que me observaban como si pudiese cruzar mi piel, como si me desnudara hasta calarse en mis huesos.

Me mantuve de pie, sintiendo que el tiempo trascurrido fueron décadas, como si el frio desprendiera de sus poros. Suspire. De saber que tenía que venir por él, ¿hubiese corrido o arrancado…? En sus labios se surco una sonrisa, que tanto efecto tenía ese pequeño gesto en mis rodillas, se me secó la garganta, y no supe si quería reír o llorar, no supe de mi voluntad o de mi dignidad.

\- Baja el hielo con la noche, si has de querer morir te quedas afuera, pero, cierra la puerta – dijo y volteo sobre sus pies, alejándose por el pasillo. Instintivamente quise volver a tomarlo, no quería que se volviese a repetir el error de dos años atrás cuando deje que desapareciera, no dejaría que mi alma no descansase por falta de ella, que hasta ahora, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Dudé unos minutos de mis pasos, y decidí, ya congelada, entrar.

Cerré las puerta detrás de mí, y lo seguí, llegando a una cálida habitación en donde se lucía una gran chimenea, junto a algunos sofás – _demasiados slytherin-_ y varias repisas con infinidades de libros.

\- sé que tus manos te pican por hojear, Granger – su voz me trajo de nuevo a sintonía, lo busqué con la mirada, y pude encontrarlo dándome la espalda, ya que miraba a través de un gran ventanal hacia el exterior. Giró hacia mí y dio unos pasos. La luz de la chimenea le daba un aspecto más enfermo, su rostro más pálido y sus ojeras más oscuras. Casi fantasmagórico con su tenida, tan negra, tan él.

\- debemos conversar – susurre, tragando en seco.

Levanto una ceja y rio por debajo.

\- no creo que solo vengas de visita – musitó. Se sentó en el sofá más cercano al fuego, cruzó sus piernas y apoyo sus manos arriba de estas. Esperando.

\- Yo… - las palabras se quedaban trabadas en mi garganta, y aún debía hacer mi presentación formal. – Me… mm… me manda…. – simplemente suspiré resignada y baje la vista.

\- Vamos, no me hagas perder el tiempo, no he esperado tanto para un titubeo, Hermione… - termino en un susurro. Levante mi vista, con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

\- Maldito mortífago! – le grité - te he esperado por dos años y no puedes esperar que ordene mi cabeza por un minuto, mal nacido -. Listo, todo el protocolo arruinado, claramente no podía colocar eso en el informe. Se miro las manos y sonrió.

\- tú no eres la única que ha estado esperando – dijo sin mirarme.

\- desapareciste _Malfoy…_ \- recalque su apellido, este me miro a los ojos fríamente entendiendo la barrera que colocaba entre nosotros. Se puso de pie y camino hacia mí, quedando de frente y a pocos centímetros de distancia, podía sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo y el increíble aroma a menta que tanto extrañaba, tanto, que se me hizo agua la boca.

\- Seste…. – apenas susurro. En segundos apareció un pequeño elfo, que en alguna ocasión ya había visto – lleva a _Hermione_ a su dormitorio, por favor – pidió amablemente y se retiró de la habitación. Quede mirando por donde se fue por unos largos segundos, hasta que el elfo llamo mi atención y decida seguirlo. Cuando abrió la puerta de lo que sería mi dormitorio por unos días quede en shock.

En el medio del dormitorio había una gran cama blanca con dosel dorado. Todo era demasiado limpio, pulcro y bien puesto en su lugar.

\- El amo desea que descanse un momento y después lo acompañe a cenar – me anuncio el elfo desapareciendo al instante, dejándome en la puerta. Resignada ante tanto pomponeo decidí por una ducha y tirarme un rato a la cama.

Abrí el grifo y llené la bañera. Tome unas sales de baños y entre al agua caliente. Relaje, en cierto grado, cada musculo de mi cuerpo. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, estaba demasiado agotada, tanto física como psicológicamente. Repasé cada detalle de él hasta que sentí un leve golpeteo en la puerta.

\- Señorita Granger, el amo la espera para cenar – susurro quien debía ser Seste. Abrí mis ojos de golpe tratando de calcular cuánto tiempo llevaba metida en esa bañera, y al sentir la temperatura del agua más fría pude calcular que fue un buen largo rato.

\- En un momento, Seste – Salí rápidamente de la tina cubriéndome con una bata de seda color damasco que había en el baño y corrí hacia el dormitorio, justo en el momento que Malfoy entraba a mi habitación molesto.

\- Vamos Granger! Por qué tardas tan… - me miro petrificado en la puerta sin habla. Trate de cubrirme con la pequeña y delgada bata mi cuerpo empapado, haciendo que esta se trasluciera y se pegara a mi cuerpo -…to – termino de hablar. Al darme cuenta de que me observaba de pie a cabeza con esa mirada tan penetrante le lance lo primero que encontré - _un zapato –_ para que desviara la vista.

\- Vete de aquí! – le grite. Este impresionado por el ataque soltó una carcajada y salió.

\- Si no te presentas en cinco minutos volveré por ti – dijo tras la puerta y sentí sus pisadas desaparecer.


End file.
